Chattel
"When a demon is weak, they are tormented by those greater than themselves. They they become strong, they are pursued by out people and their own. Many hate these creatures. I pity them, for they are of the only race in the world which can never know peace." - Atara the Prophet Queen The dark god Arvam populates his fragmented realm with countless atrocities, but none are quite so sickening as the poor souls whose bodies and minds are twisted into a mockery of mortal and beast like: The demons known as Chattel. These creatures are the remnants of mortals who made unholy bargains with greater demons in life. Whatever power they were given has been stripped from them, along with many of their memories and in most cases, their sanity. Sometimes chattel will chance upon a greater demon traveling to Rheann and follow behind them into the mortal realm. They they have escaped the horrors of the Eternal Hunt for a moment, they are by not means safe. Physicality Chattel are a horrifying blend of the mortal race they once were and one of Rheann's many animal species. A chattel begins its afterlife as the lowest of the low, an insect or rodent demon, but by killing other chattel they can grow into a great predators, all the way up into the ranks of the fabled tiger demon. All animal species are represented in chattel with the notable exception of canines. Regardless of which beast they are joined with, chattel are always covered in horns, spines, and exposed sinew. They are universally covered in scars from their time in Arvam's realm. Personality These tormented creatures exist in a constant state of fear and pain. One can only expect them to suffer a number of psychological conditions or outright madness. Those who adapt well to the ruthless carnage of the Eternal Hunt may come out more sane than others. However, all chattel are prone to paranoia, addiction, and other self-destructive tendencies due to the painful nature of their existence. Religion Most chattel are too busy fighting for their lives to consider higher topics such as philosophy or religion, but those who make it to Rheann may find themselves pondering their options while hiding from knights and paladins. Few chattel go so far as to pray to Arvam, as he clearly has no interest in their well-being, and his attention may ultimately bring them more misery than peace. Worshipers of Archon would kill them on sight, so the majority of religious chattel lean toward nature deities, especially Sarak. If a chattel demon remembers enough about its past, they may resume worshiping as they once did, unsure as to whether even a god would recognize them now. Other Races To munen, ascended, legion, dornen, and adrassi, chattel are generally considered monsters to be killed on sight. Orgren sometimes view them as kindred (if dangerous) spirits, especially if the demon has come to venerate nature. Unless a pixie is a devout Archonist, they typically hold no ill will toward chattel. Chattel Lands None. Thought Hell boasts a large population of chattel, they are never put in a position of power among other demons. Roleplaying a Chattel Build is as Tiefling, D&D 5e PHB p. 43, with the following exceptions: * Ability Score Increase: One of your ability scores increases 1, and another increases by 2. These changes cannot impact your Charisma or intelligence scores. The ability scores you choose should reflect the beast with which your soul has been forcibly conjoined. You cannot select the same ability score for both increases. This replaces the Ability Score Increase from Tiefling. * In Sheep's Clothing: As an action, you can magically disguise your appearance to be that of an ordinary munen, adrassi, or dornen. The illusory shape is unique to you, and probably represents how you imagine yourself without the cancerous taint of Arvam. This does not alter any of your traits or abilities or the appearance of your clothing or equipment. Additionally, maintaining the illusion requires you to concentrate on it at all times. For rules on concentration, see PHB p. 203-204. At any time, you can use your action to change your appearance to its usual state. This ability replaces the knowledge of Thaumaturgy granted by Infernal Legacy. * Living Weapons: While in your true form, you have access to natural melee weapons, be they talons, sharpened teeth, or bone-like shards. You can use these weapons to make unarmed strikes against an opponent. If you hit, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Life as a Chattel: The Enemy Within Each chattel was once a member of the mortal races. They may have been outcasts seeking allies, politicians vying for greater wealth and influence, or a desperate soul on the verge of death.Category:Races